Quartz
by ocoa
Summary: (Looking Glass Side B) "I've been watching you, and I thought that I would like to talk to you more." What if Tsuna had someone to save him before he was too far gone? Enter Byakuran. /Might become 10027/


**Hey guys! Guess what! It's my birthday! Also next Monday's the start of my O levels. On that note, this is the first installment of Byakuran's entrance into this AU. Thing is, this is an AU of an AU. I'm gonna call it Side B. So basically, this would take place somewhere between TtLG and BG (since they're all still in school). Hope you like!**

Tsuna chewed his food slowly, looking anywhere but his friends as they praised his brother animatedly, practically emanating adoration. He felt something curl inside him, and he blinked away the ugly feeling welling up in his eyes. Part of him hated it, hated the fact that he loathed his friends for being interested in his brother, even when he understood that who you fall for was never a choice. He hated how he was starting to resent Ieyasu, even when his brother wasn't the one at fault. He contemplated leaving, and wondered if anyone would notice.

"Oi, Sawada! There's someone looking for you!" He looked up, and saw that his classmate was calling. He looked at Ieyasu, who looked back at him with equal confusion (it was carefully hidden, and a look only Tsuna seemed to be able to decipher). The classmate flustered in front of his brother, which was embarrassing to watch, since he was older than Ieyasu. "Sorry, I meant the older one."

That was…surprising.

Tsuna hesitantly stood up, and as he left, he tried not to feel even more uncomfortable when he heard his friends once again return to conversation (albeit one-sided, just like their attraction) with Ieyasu. Instead he padded over to the door. A tall guy leaned against the door frame, his eyes almost curled closed, resembling if anything a fox. He was no doubt suspicious, never mind the fact that he had called for Tsuna instead of 'Giotto'.

Then there was the fact he was sure that he had never met the fellow, but when Tsuna had approached him, he immediately knew Tsuna's name.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun." He greeted with a smile. Tsuna felt his eyes twitch. "I'm Byakuran, from 3-1." Tsuna only felt himself become more suspicious when he realised the guy was a senior. Tsuna stared at the white haired senior, wondering just what the guy could want. Now that he properly looked at him, he looked almost…nervous? It was well-hidden, but Tsuna was well-versed in stoicism, what with Ieyasu. "Ah, the thing is…" He gave an easy laugh. "Can I be your friend?"

Eh…?

"What?" Tsuna stepped away from the guy, his face screwing in surprise.

"I've been watching you," way to be creepy, "and I thought that I would like to talk to you more." Byakuran grinned. Suddenly, his lilac eyes sharpened, and he leaned down to Tsuna's height, and his voice dropped. "Not like any of your… _friends_ would care, right?"

Almost instinctively, Tsuna turned to look at the big group, centred at his desk, but only because Ieyasu sat there. He felt his throat constrict, and he looked back at Byakuran. Despite first glances, the guy seemed to be…genuine enough. He frowned, in a dilemma. They were still his friends after all, he couldn't just…abandon them.

Byakuran seemed to sense this. He placed a hand, surprisingly gentle, on Tsuna's head. Smiling, as what seemed to be habit for him seeing the number of times he had done it in the last five minute, the senior merely said, "If you decide to, I'll be on the roof. Even if you decide not to, I still want to your friend."

Tsuna felt something stir in his chest, something that overran his disgruntlement at being petted like some animal. His cheeks seemed to tingle, and he felt something almost like…happiness?

He looked away from the senior, grousing, "How do you say something so embarrassing with a straight face?"

Maybe he was acting too fast, but still, this was the first time he was _wanted_.

And he wanted to be wanted.

After that Byakuran left with a cheerful goodbye, leaving Tsuna to slot himself back to his seat.

(What he didn't know was that the blush was still on his cheeks, faint, but visible to those who chose to look closer. He didn't quite understand why Ieyasu was looking at him with a frown.)

 **This is actually semi-influenced by a manga I had picked up. If you can get the reference, you get a short story (*wonk*). Of course, the plot has nothing to do with said manga, just something Byakuran had done.**

 **On the bright side, I finished my Math formula sheet. On the duller POV, my brain's in haywire, and I wrote this in an hour so if there are typos review/pm me.**

 **'ight, that's about it. I really hoped you folks who voted Byakuran liked it so far. (This is prolly gonna be one of the few multi-chapter stories. Kawahira will appear in Part B, and Byakuran would probably appear in the main series. For now it's gonna be them being fluffy and friendly)**

 **Okay, I'm off my high. Next time you see me, I'm either in the middle of my exams, or I finished them. For now, this is goodbye.**


End file.
